Badger pride
by diminuta
Summary: All her life the little Anna tought she was an ordinay girl, but when she recibe her letter from Howarts she discovered the magic inside her and the true behind her sister secrets. A frozen Hogwarts au¡, really shorts episodes. Kristanna
1. The selection

The great Hall was just like she imagined it, majestic, beautiful, magical, the perfect door for an unbelieve world, and there she was, surrounder for other dozen kids, all of them trembling and fearing. Four huges tables in front of them, the four of them full of students, all of them watching and in the middle of the hall an old witch holding a hat; it wasn´t just a Hat she knew, it was the Hat, the sorting hat.

´Arendelle Anna´ the Witch call her

 _Damn it_ she thought, she was the firts one… without thinking she turn to her sister, Elsa has a nervous smile in her face, the blue colors of the uniforms fit perfect with her beautiful white hair and pale skin.

´Arendelle Anna´ Yell the Witch again and the little red head rushed into her.

All that she always wanted finally become true, she hear all about Hogwarts since the letter arrived, the only Topic in the House was Hogwarts, the castle, the food, the teachers, but especially the four Houses.

Elsa, the always silent and distant Elsa suddenly become friendly, and open and happy, and Anna wish that that never ending. She wanna be with her sister, she wanna be a Ravenclaw just like her.

´The sorter hat takes your choice in account´said Elsa sitting in corner of her bed the night before

´but.. what if i not in the same house of you¡´Anna screams , she was so thin and small that her look minute in the large bed ´or what if i didn´t fit in any house, what if they put me the hat and he just be quiet for hours until they banish me forever´

´ok… that just ridiculous´ Elsa sight ´you would be an astounding Ravenclaw, but if i have to be honest, i gess you are gonna be a gryffindor´

´is that a bad thing? ´

´of course not¡ calm down Anna, our grandfather was a Gryffindor´ Elsa explain

´i didn't know that´ she whispered almost embarrassing

´is not your fault¨ Elsa approach to her ´i must.. i mean, mom and dad must talk to you, Anna i´m sure they just wanna protect you´

´Because they Thought i was a Squib?´ a little pain explode inside her, all the rejection, all the secret were for keep her apart of a world that she already was part of it

´They, or better said we never want to hurt you Anna´ the little sister felt the regret in Elsa words, even if she never said it aloud

´That doesn´t matter anymore´ Anna smile ´these days were wonderful, all the diagon alley thing and the shopping and the wand, i wanna know everything about Hogwarts´

´We'll be there tomorrow, came on sis.. we need to sleep´

´but.. but what if´

í´m sure you'll be fine Anna´

´so, do you think i gonna be a Gryffindor?´

´you are the most bravest person i know, i sure you are gonna be a big lion´

´but i wanna be with you¡ ´she cried

´if you still continue moaning meaby the sorter hat´ll put you in Slytherin´ Elsa stopped at the face of her sister, Anna look terrifying ´i´m kidding¡´she corrected ´you will never ever could be a Slytherin´

´but what if…´

´Enough Anna¡ sleep time¡´she ordered and the little one had no option but obey

The next morning both girls prepared all for the travel, well Elsa prepared all, Anna was a nervous mess that barely can walk without falling over, but she could help herself, she was so anxious like never before. The platform was both: charming and scary, but be with Elsa make all easier, the real problem become later, the sisters were separate at the moment the train arrived to the castle and the last thing Anna expected was be the first one at the selection.

 _Please Ravenclaw, please Ravenclaw_ she begged to the hat

´Are you sure?´a deep voice surprise her into her head ´what about Gryffindor? you could show the world what are you capable for´

´I wanna prove nothing, i just wanna be with my sister´

´To your sister? even if she didn't deserve you forgiveness? even if she lies to you?´

´i don't care, she is my family, she is all that i have´

´you little girl have one of the biggest heart that i never saw, maybe the most loyal one, I make a decision´

anna clenched her fists and closed her eyes anxious

´Hufflepuff¡´the sorting Hat scream and she froze

 _What the hell was a Hufflepuff?_


	2. The wand store

Thank you so much to FanGirlJen for the review :D, you really make my day¡

* * *

It was an dusty old establishment, a little bell sound when the both sister entered,, they looked tired, the older was holding a big amount of books, candies and robes, meanwhile the younger was the proud owner of a new brown.

´Lets go¡ lets go¡´Anna shouted ´hurry up Elsa¡ o no¡ ´she scream looking the store was already occupied.

A blonde boy waited in front the counter, had brown round eyes and a big nose, in his feet was a small cauldron and (for Anna excitement) the very same books she just bought,

´Hi¡´said the little girl with enthusiasm ´are you a hogwarts student? O my… you´re gonna buy a wand to? of course you´re gonna buy your wand, why you be in a wand store if you were not to buy a wand¡ ´ she wait for an answer but he only raised his hand in return, rude Anna thought nodding her head.

A few minutes past while they expect to be attend and the little red head was boring for the silent

´is that the shock wave?´he asked after a moment

´yes´ she explained, happy to start a conversation ´in fact, yes… the man in the store said it was the best brown in the market but i´m not sure´

´well, it can reaching speed over the 200 in 10 second¡ is like i don´t know… ´

´A shock wave ? ´ Elsa interrupted,

´Broms are awesome, i don´t know why you don´t like them´ Anna mumble

´they are broms´ said weary

´you know they can fly right? ´they boy continues ´and the shock wave is the best of all´

´did you have one?´ Anna Asked

´no´ he said almost insulted, and carefully hide his secondhand books in the small cauldron

´Very well´ an old man surprise them behind the counter ´how can i help you?´

´We want ours wands¡´Anna jumped and Elsa smile nervous, the small place make her uncomfortable

´easy little girl´ laughed the man´let me see, i could found the perfect want for you, maybe...´

´I come first´ the boy said a loud and Anna looked at him unpleased , but he did stand back

´then...´said the old man´let me attend the boy first´

Elsa pulled Anna back and sat her in the corner

´this is so unfair´she mumble crossing her arms, but Elsa laughed, she looks adorable

´what´s your name? ´ the old man asked the boy as he inspect the store

´Bjorman´ answered the boy ´Kristoff Bjorman´

´Try this Bjorman ´ the man put a wand in his hands ´dragon heartstrings, laurel, 10 in´

Kristoff shake it a little and a few flames come over, ´ah¡´he screamed and drop it ´it´s hot´

´let me see´ the old man approached and took the wand ´the wand is good don´t worry´

´I´m not´ he replied, still looking his burn skin

´one minute, i bring you another´

The second wand moved the boxes a little but nothing spectacular, and the third one made a awful sound, for the four wand Anna was truly desperate, that boy was taking too much time¡

´this will last long?´she asked and the old man looked at her displeased

´the wand chose the wizard little lady, we must not rushed´

´she´s sorry´Elsa said ´we could go back later… ´

´no¡´Anna complain ´no¡ please Elsa¡ no¡´

´You can try one … ´ Kristoff said and the three people turned to him ´i mean ´ he explained ´if you are hurry, you can go first´

´that's not necessary...´Elsa started but Anna interrupted her

´THANK YOU¡´she shouted jumping from her seat ´Thank you¡´turned in to the old man ´i want a wand just like this´ said it showing her sister Wand

The old man stare a second ´let me see… 11 inc, not very flexible, Acacia, dragon heartstraight , i don't know if you are dragon material young lady´

´i want one like Elsa's , please´ the little girl beg, almost like the child she was

´ok, but i warn you, the wand chose the wizard, in your case the witch, and that wand is not the right for you´ After a minute the old man returned with a exact same wand in his hands ´let see, try it´

Anna held the wand and waved hard but nothing happen, not a flame or a light or a sound

´but.. but.. ´she wanted to cry, she had seen Elsa do magic and is was always amazing, what if was no magic in her? what if their parents was right? what if every little magical moment was just a big misunderstanding?

´try another´ the old man looked a little annoyed by the girl ´i think maybe the unicorn is a good choice for you, something less fancy´

´i want something fancy¡´

´look this, unicorn hair, fir, too flexible´

Anna shake it out and some boxes around exploited

´That definitely not´Elsa screamed

´I like this´ Anna replied astonished

´The explosion are a good signal´said the old man and Elsa looked at him ´we are close´he explained

´i like explosion¡´

´try this, something a little bit modest, unicorn hair, ash, flexible´

Anna looked at it, it didn't look beautiful or mysterious like her sister wand, it was just a piece of wood, but in the second she tooked it she could felt it, it was her wand, a few stars appears and she was cover for a thousand of lights

´wow´ Kristoff said amused

´this is¡ this is¡´Anna jumped

´that i thought´ Elsa smile ´let me pay´

´ o thank you¡ thank you¡ thank you¡ Elsa¡´Anna repeat with excitement

´anything for you sis´ the both laughed and celebrated

´Let me tell you something about this wand´ said the man, with a graceful spark in his eyes ´ Asn and Unicorn hair are one of the best combination, this kind of wand are rare to lost, maybe one of the loyalest wand that exist, is a kind wand´

Anna was excited

´Let hurry´ Anna hold the hand of her sister ´i wanna buy a cat, or maybe an owl or a frog¡ lets go¡ lets go¡´ Elsa still smile when they crossed the door ´we´ll see you in september first Bjorman¡ ´Anna screamed through the glass

´yea.. ´ he answered ´see you then´


	3. The common room

The applause and the noise hit her, without knew it she walked until the large table were the yellow dressed students cheer her, she felt awful, the nerves and the fatigue was too much, she exclaim when the food just appear in front of her but barely ate some of the sweet cupcakes and couldn't drunk to much of the pumpkin juice.

 _What just happened?_ she thought, she was suppose to be with Elsa, and She just turn down the opportunity to be in gryffindor? The headmaster said some speech that she didn't bother to listen.

 _´New Hufflepuff this way¡´_ a student screamed calling her attention, the others tables started to empty and the young girl tried to looked her sister desperate.

´ _Elsa¡´_ Anna called her betwen the crow

´ _Don't worry Anna¡ ´_ Elsa walked to her _´i have to go but we could talk tomorrow in the breakfast, go to your room sis.._ ´ said and for a moment Anna believed that she would hug her but Elsa refrained herself

´ _yea, see you in the morning´_ Anna sighted

 _´good luck and congratulation¡´_ Was the last thing Anna hear of her sister that night before the white head vanished between the others Ravenclaws, Resigned she follow the older student ( she learn later that he was a prefect) to the common room.

T _he location of the common rooms was a secret?_ She asked herself while she walked through the hall and _How big was that castle?_ it looked immense, the hufflepuff group turned near to the marble staircase and down next to the dungeon, _Down?_ Anna panic, Elsa told her the Ravenclaw tower was well… in a Tower, how would gonna visit her if hufflepuff common room was down the castle? what if she wasn't able to visit her? Meaby other room was closer, the sorting hat tell she could be a Gryffindor, it was too late for switch House?

They had to knock some barrel for entered to the common room, it was near to the Kitchen so the splendid smell ful the room, it was big and round, _cozy_ was the only word Anna taught for descript it, looks warm and familiar, with a lots of yellow hangings and comfortable armchairs, despite from being late the common room was illuminated with a tenuous orange light almost like the sunshine and at the top of the walls There was a row of small round windows.

 _´Very well´_ said the prefect ´ _girls to the left and Boys to the right, yours bedrooms are follows the tunnels´_ Anna was delightful, they have small rounds doors like hobbits house ´ _all yours belongings are in your bedrooms, tomorrow after the breakfast you are gonna know your schedule, welcome all the news¡ and if there no question is time for… ´_ The prefect stopped at the Anna´s raised hand ´ _did you have a question?_

 _´ yes´_ she stammered ´i was wonder if is too late for switch house?´

 _´Excuse me?´_ the perfect jumped and all the other student sigh

 _´i mean, you know.. i just wonder if´_

 _´you have any problem with our house´_ A boy exclaimed and Anna recognize him as the boy she knew in the wand store

´ _no… of course not¡´_ she answered ´ _this room is beautiful and all but i thought i would be in the same house of my sister and the sorting hat said i could be a Gryffindor and... ´_

A few students started to bicker

´ _Your sister wasn't a Ravenclaw?´_ Kristoff asked

 _´Yes´_

 _´Why you wanna be a Gryffindor then?´_

 _´I don't wanna be a Gryffindor i just… ´_

 _´Good¡´_ The prefect interrupted them ´ _Because you are a Hufflepuff just like all of us, so if you end to complain… ´_

 _´i wasn´t complain´_

´ _all new student go to your bedrooms´_ he scream and before the eyes of all Anna walked to her room.

´i wasn't complied´she repeat sitting in her bed

´That´s look like´said a girl in front of her, other three girls watching them and Anna suppose they must be her roommates ´you're one of those people who think the hufflepuff are just the remains of hogwarts?´she challenge her

´What? no¡´ Anna scream ´i didn't know too much about hufflepuff, to be honest i'm not sure what a hufflepuff is supposed to be´

´supposed?´the girl cried

´yea.. i mean, ravenclaw are intelligent, gryffindors are brave...´

´Unbelivable¡´other girl exclaim ´you're one of those people´

´i'm not¡´Anna was at the edge of the tears

´definitely you are´ the first girl said ´and you're embarrassing yourself ´They turn around and prepared to bed.

Anna tried to talk but she couldn't, she was mumbling and sobbing, like an old habit she fell to the bed and made the effort to fall sleep, she was confused and disappointed, the first night in the castle wasn't supposed to be like this.


	4. the snake bite

Anna felt a little bit nervous, she woke up late and her room was alredy empty when she decided to give up, the lonelynes didn´t help for her, she tried so hard to talk with other Hufflepuff in the common room but she couldn´t said anything more than "good morning", all of them still looked bothersome for her behavior last night.

The red head ran over the corridor but when she come to the great hall the students were leaving, just a few cakes remained in the table.

" Anna¡" she hear a scream " Anna over here" Elsa rush into her with an apple in one hand and some kind of sandchiw in the other

"Elsa¡" she answered glad to see her sister

"Take this" give her the food " i imagined that you didn´t make for breakfast"

"Thanks" she mumble at the same time she bite the apple "is.. truuuly dellissious"

"close your mouth" Elsa was disgusted " so, whitch one is your first class?"

" i dount hava idie" she hurried to eat, nervous about the speed at witch the dinnig room emptied

"What?" she replied rubbed her white gloves

"are you cold? Anna asked

no, why?"

"i had seen you with gloves since…" Anna voice break a little " last Christmas"

"i…" Elsa Doub, but just for a moment " witch one is your first class Anna?"

"i told you, i don´t know" Anna was embarrased " Whom should i ask?"

"no one, it´s must be on the bulletin board" The big sister started to despair

"and were is that?"

"in your common room¡" she sight " and is assumed that your people are good finding"

"my people?" Anna repplied "Hufflepuffs?"

" Yes, i´m happy for you sister, a little relief if you ask, you go in the easiest house, thinking about it is really perfect for you" she said while get out of the great hall

"What that suppose to mean?" She didn't know exactly why but she felt offended

"nothing" Elsa didn´t notice the little change in her sister attitude "aren´t you late for class" Was the last thing Anna her from Elsa, the big one practically ran over the hall worried for the time.

"I gess" Anna mumble as watched again how her sister disapair in the crow.

Howarts was fun, but confusing; everything in that castle move and round, all day was a high speed, all that estrangers, that new voices and sounds, light and colors, yes… she enjoy it, but was also overwhelmed, her fellows was rude to her, and her sister as always was cold and distant. She finally was in a magic land but she felt like she didn't belong to it.

What else could go wrong? it´s was late at night and she still don´t remember the secret code to entered the common room, no one of her fellows would help her so she didn't bother to ask, she walked around the kitchens, tired and worried, at the end she stay in some second floor stair, hugged to herself, crying, for the first time she miss home, at least in the house no one could watch her cry.

´Are you ok?´She hear from the distant, she turn around and found the most handsome boy she had never seen, he had a charming smile and white teeth, his skin looks cleans almost brilliant and his perfect red hair was pulled over his forehead, even the green of his uniform match with his eyes.

´A.. Yes, yes i'm fine´she mumbled cleaning hers tears

´you don't look fine´ he insis ´may i?´he asked before sitting next to her ´Are you a fresh year?

´Is that obviously?´ the little girl shake

´Well most of the student didn´t cry in the stares´ she blushes embarrassing ´most of them pick the bathroom of the third floor, the best for crying if you ask me´

The both laugh, Anna was delighted, not only he was handsome and Kind, he was funny too.

´so… which one of the boys breaks your heart?´

´No boy¡´she rushed ´i'm not dating anyone, i mean, i'm barely twelve so, no, no,

´did you miss your home already?´he looked truly concern and Anna felt bad for worried a stranger

´is not that, i had a discussion with my sister´ she explain, and he laughs, but not like he was mocking, it was a kind laugh

´Oh don't worry¡ ´ he exclaimed ´ i've been there´

´really?´

´i have twelve older brothers´

´you're kidding me´

´i hope´ he replied ´or not, they are truly annoying but family after all, i'll never be who i´m without them´

Anna was mesmerized, that guy was crystal clear, they didn't know each other and they were talking like the closer friends, she was feeling butterflies for all her body.

´that's my problem´she complain ´be who i´m´

´how is that possible?´

´I'm a Hufflepuff´ she said showing the yellow strip on her uniform

´and that is a problem because?´

´í´m ordinary´

´Who said that?´

´My sister´ she cried ´even if she did´t said it, i´m sure she believe it´

´and.. is her opinion really important?

´of course¡ Because she is a Ravenclaw¡ and my father was Ravenclaw and my grandfather was a gryffindor and … i don´t now´

´Well, i'm a Slytherin, if someone could tell you about house discrimination is us´

´but… you're slytherin?´ she exclaim truly surprised, and she felt stupid again, she already noticed the green in his uniform ´ you don't look evil at all´ They boy laugh harder

´i took that as a compliment, but we prefer be call determined or persuasive, we are not evil in the same way you are not ordinary´

´you don't know me´

´well, i would like to change that´he stand up holding her hand ´i´m Hans Souther, my pleasure´ and kissed her hand, Anna blushed furiously

´Anna´she stuttering´Anna Arendelle´

His smile was like a warming sun

´Well take this advice from someone who knows about the subject, a tigger didn't hide his stripes Anna´ said pull in out the stripes in his uniform, looking proud of the green in it ´are there for scare their enemies´

´But i'm a badger, not a tigger´

´is the same´ He wisper next to her, just after he left

Anna stand up, Hans was right, there was nothing wrong with her, she need to shake it of and front her new life. She walked away to the common room, it was fire in her eyes.

´Hey¡¨ She exclaim to a boy in the enter ´ I don´t remember the password´

´you should´ She was sorprise to meet Kristoff again ´the password is important, and is more like a secret code that a password don´t you think? ´

´you´re talking with me´ She exclaim ´ No one was talking to me this morning´ Anna said with relieve at the same time Kristoff knock the secret code and entered across the door.

Meaby the life in Howarts wasn´t as bad after all.


	5. the friend

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The second day must be better that the first one, right?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"This time Anna wake up early, after all night thinking she realize what she really need./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Focus in your class?¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨What?¨ she shout ¨not¡ Elsa of course not¨Anna explain ¨Friends, i need friends, i can´t do breakfast with my sister all days¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"´Is the second day of class Anna¨ she answered a little worried, it was true she enjoyed be by herself in Hogwarts but also was true she worried too much for her little sister and the feeling of let her go totally free for the school scare her a little, that feeling in particular increased when Elsa notice an uncertain Slytherin boy exchange glances with Anna " so.. Friends ha?¨Elsa continues rubbing her hands, hoping no one notice the cold around her ¨Hufflepuff friends i hope¨ she said closing her book a little to harder/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨all house friends will be nice don't you think? you only have Ravenclaw friends?¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Yes¨ Elsa replies with that superior look that fits her ¨well except you, of course, What about your roommates? ¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨They are kind of rude¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Rude?¨Elsa laugh a little ¨ they are Hufflepuffs, sorry¨she rush at the look of her sister ¨i mean, just try hard enough and i'm sure they will love you¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨i´ll do¡¨Anna exclaim/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨you could start with be on time for classes¨ she sing stand up for the Ravenclaw table/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨o yes¨ Ana Jump for her sit, she put a couple of muffins in her back and run direct to the hall ¨ i must hurry¡, i have transfiguration, see you later Elsa, i love you¡¨ Anna Scream/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨love you too¨Elsa whispered slowly/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Anna Hold to her Beginner´s guide to Transfiguration, a book that was maybe twice as big as the biggest book she ever read, as usually she get a little lost, it was very hard to remember where anything was , because it all seemed to move around a lot, but she hurry up when she recognize her small group of fellows enter to a classroom./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"It was a middle- sized classroom, with big tables and a big chalkboard in the frond, Anna get amazing, in all her school life she never actually learn in a classroom with a chalkboard, it was always a whiteboard in her elementary school and even sometimes computers; Elsa warning her to left her laptop in house but even her Ipod was useless in Hogwarts./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Please take a seat¨ Said an old witch and Anna force herself to pay attention, she move into the table next to her but it was full of green coat student and they give her a really bad look./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Uncomfortable she stand up resulting in her be the only one in the class standing/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Miss Arendelle ¨the Witch ask with a cold voice, Anna was surprise to she know her name, later she realised it was the same witch that make the selection ´please take a seat¨ it wasn't a question this time, Anna look boot side of the classroom but she didn´t find any seat./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨This way¨ she hear a familiar voice and run until the end of the classroom where Kristoff was pointing and empty chair./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Now we can star¨ said the professor aloud ¨I´m professor McGonagall, and this´ll be your first transfiguration grade, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at a style="color: inherit; text-decoration: underline;" href=" redirect?z=http%3A%2F% %2Fhogwarts%2Fw_pl_ =NzNmYzE5OTQ5ZmFhZGQxZGYwMmM5ZDRiMzBiNjE5ZTgzNmI1NDM5YixxMTJFa09iRg%3D%3D"Hogwarts/a. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Thank you¨ Anna whispered to Kristoff that was in front of her but he ignores her ¨Thank you¨she replies with a higher volume/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨be quiet¨a fellow next to her replies, Anna recognize her at some of the girl of her bedroom, and decide to let her thanks for later, she turn around the room, it was full of Hufflepuff and Slytherin students but she couldn't see Hans anyway, maybe he was in other grade? he was an older guy?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" attention" the professor call them " we are gonna start simple " look at the desk and you will find a white ribbon for each one of you, we are gonna start trying to turn into paper, you need to concentrate"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Anna was listen for the first time, she learn the magics words and basic hand moved, it was her first chance, she never before do magic on purpose, never. She saw her fellows and the slytherins students around her and think in Hans, in his words, and remember the speech of the sorting hat She need to prove what she was capable for, she took her wand and try, and nothing happened; she try again and nothing, and again, and again, and again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She stop, she think, she concentrate in that white ribbon, that could transform into a piece of paper? that was possible?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Yes with magic, she answered herself/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"It was all white at all, just need to be more rough, and paperful./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She moved her wand and said the magic words carefully, slowly, fearless. It was no light, no sparkles or stars, but something happened, the ribbons look at all rigid, but still soft touch./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Professor¡ Professor¡¨she call her ¨Professor¨ McGonagall look not pleased with anna enthusiastic behavior/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Yes?¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨i made it¡ i made it¡¨ Anna exclaim and the witch approach to examine it/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Well, is something, meaby you said the words to slowly but is a progress¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨i do magic¨said Anna with excitement without pay attention ¨i'm a witch¡¨she whisper with the innocence of a little girl/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨of course you are a witch¡¨THe professor replied ¨you are in hogwarts¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Minerva McGonagall was one of the older teachers in hogwarts, she could recognize that kind of kids, that kids that no believe, that just learn yesterday that they have magica and amuse themselves with every little piece of magic inside them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨well, it look like you are the only one who make some progress¨ said calling for the class attention ¨well done Arendelle, five points for Hufflepuff¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"What just happened¡?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"the entire room yell, ones with excitement, others complaining, suddenly there was the happy faces. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"´That was pretty amazing¨ said the girl next to her when the class was over ¨did your parents teach you at home?¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨no¨ Anna answer to fast, nervous for the approach ¨they are dead¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"too hardy, to drought, too personal, the girl stepped back, and Anna felt desperate for fix her mistake/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"´They died three years ago¡¨she almost scream ¨ they don´t believe i could come to Hogwarts¨ she stuttering/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨i´m sorry¨ for Anna relief she didn´t go away ¨ my dad left to.. well, he didn't die but he wasn't a particular fan of magic, and you know… I´m connie¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Anna, Anna Arendelle¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨i know¨she smile ¨your sister is kinda big deal, she is in third¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Yes¡ she is, and she is awesome¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The boat continues to chat trow they walk for hall, in their way to the next class, the others girls join to them, it was Mary, Cintia and Dani beside Connie and Anna Felt the security of the group, they aproach to a wide flat lawn opposite the castle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Near to them she spotted Kristoff/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Kristoff¨she call him ¨Kristoff¨Anna continues beside he didn´t answered her ¨i just wanna said thank you, you really help me in class¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨You would need help if you pay attention in class¨ she said without look at her/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Excuse me? ¨se repeat ¨what you wanna said with that? ¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨i… ¨he look a bit lost, and his cheeks flushed ¨i mean, if you pay more attention at your around, you… you just get lost too often¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Are you ok? you hit your heat or something Kristoff? ¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Bjorkman¨he correc/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨What?¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Bjorkman, i don't think we are close enough for first names Arendelle¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨wow¡ excuse sir but… ¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Attention please¨ a Witch call the group and Anna was forced to keep quiet, what was wrong with that kid? she didn't need his company and she return to the girls group./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Well, this is gonna be your first flying lesson, so be carefully, i don't care if you fly in home, all of you star from the basic¨Madame Hooch explain ( Why isn't she a professor? Anna ask loud enough to make the Witch uncomfortable) ¨ just stand next to a brown and said up¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The student try immediately, for all the magics activity flying was the one Anna knows less, Elsa wasn't a fan of the height and never tell anything about the flying brows to Anna so she was truly surprised when at the third intend her Brows flote to her. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The girls around her cheer enthusiastic/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨That's cheating¨ said once of the ravenclaws guys, until that moment Anna realise it were Ravenclaws student with them ¨i bet she fly before, maybe have a brow in home¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨No i don't ¨ Anna exclaim/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨the first year´s aren´t allowed to have brows you fool¨ Connie defend Anna/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨but you have one¨Kristoff murmure ¨i saw it¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Don´t help me Bjorgman¨Anna enfatize the last words/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨o i´m sorry that shock wave was hard to forget¨ Kristoff said at he cross his arms over his chest/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨ a shock wave¡ ¨the same Ravenclaw kid exclaim ¨are you a rich princess or something?¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨i´m not a…¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Arendelle be quiet¨Miss Hooch call her attention/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Arendelle¡¨the Ravenclaws kids starts to whisper ¨are you the sister of Elsa?¨¨the sister of the Ice queen¡¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨What? What did you call her?¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The bunch of children stand back /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨i don't know Elsa has a sister¨ a ravenclaw gal said/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨of course not ¨that ravenclaw kid was really annoying Anna ¨she is a hufflepuff , why she is gonna talk about her¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The entire hufflepuff group yell angry and Anna past to hold the Brown to threat with it/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨wow¡ wow¡ ¨Kristoff hold her ¨calm down feistypants, live the raven alone¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨is ok.. i´m ok, leave me¨ she exclaim down the brown/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨good, just ignore him¨ but before Kristoff could said anything more Anna was hitting the kid with the brown ¨what¡ no¡¨he shouted trying to stop her, holding the brown/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Arendell¡ Bjorman¡¨yell Miss Hooch ¨ you two¡ go to detention¡¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨What? ¨the both exclaim at the same time ¨but we… i try to stop her¨Kristoff complain but Miss Hooch take them out of the field./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The both of them walk through the hall angry and a bit scary/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"¨Feistypants? ¨Anna whisper to Kristoff ¨i thought we aren't close enough for first names Bjorman¨/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Kristoff could help to smile at her./p 


End file.
